Swimsuit season
by gad-eshu'a
Summary: While shopping for a upcoming trip to Risa, Nyota gets frustrated with her body after three kids and hours spent killing herself at the gym to 'bring her sexy back'. As she broods in her dressing room about being fat and unseemly, Spock comes in to persuade his wife otherwise. Motherhood can be tough but it comes with a few surprises..warning:milk and stuff like that ahead


Nyota turned once more to view her side before returning to face forward with a long, defeated sigh.

Her body had changed. A lot. Though her back was strong and her core was solid Nyota's torso was now soft and loose.

Despite the constant, grueling workouts her muscle tone was lacking the luster it had before kids and her once flat stomach resembled that of a deflated balloon, soft and withered.

She pinched at her sides and growled at her reflection. " This isn't happening...what's this and this?!"

Her breasts, once high and perky, had mellowed and lowered from rigorous nursing, had become wholly unappealing to her.

She cupped them gently, lifting them to their former station on her chest and ignored the tear that silently rolled off her face and onto her bosom below. She would never take back carrying, giving birth and feeding her _kanlar_ (babies) with her body but it was a very high price for her vanity to pay.

Older now and typically sedentary from working at her communication's post, Nyota Uhura S'chn T'gai had work long and doubly hard to get back what she had lost after U'Penda, Samara and T'brieus had been brought into the world but found her results of her laborious task lacking an equal payback.

She angrily threw one of the two piece swimsuits that she had selected to try on across the room with a frustrated growl and dropped herself down onto the dressing room bench with a heavy thud.

How childish she thought as she wiped away her hot tears with the heel of her hand, I should be happy to just be back into my pre-pregnancy clothes and just as energetic but I feel so ug…

A gentle knock gained her attention and then another after a pause on her part. " Do you require any assistance?"

She huffed and bit her lip as she disengaged the lock and let her husband in. His quiet countenance filled the room as he studied his wife and then the swimsuit laying in a pile on the floor. She often forgot with the bond that he could pick up on her mood and probably made a beeline for her as soon as he felt her giddy excitement from being able to shop without the kids in tow turn dark with angst." Were you dissatisfied with the tailoring or perhap you found its color to be unflattering?"

" I find myself to be unflattering." she muttered, more to herself than in response to his question but he tilted his head at her answer.

She looked up at him and saw the Vulcan give a small nod as a way of encouraging her to continue. Spock withheld most of his thoughts and estimations until he felt he had a good grasp of the problem or if he was asked to weigh in on a particularly puzzling anomaly.

" I'm not going to Risa." she stated flatly, sitting back down on the bench as a punctuation of her proclamation. " I'll just make a fool of myself. Just look at me! Do I need to get into a two piece just so our friends can laugh at the stretch marks on my ass or be disgusted by my belly or pity my breasts?!"

Nyota looked back up at where Spock was hovering over her. The Vulcan stared back at her, the combination of his upswept brow and large, brown eyes paired above his long nose giving him the air of a hawk.

" It's just hard...I mean worked my ass off and this...!" She said tearfully gesturing over her torso and backside. "...is what I get in return. A body that's strong but foreign to me, I look so..."

Now she was crying in earnest, the combination of child care, lack of sleep and working becoming an emotional cocktail that issued through her eyes. " Ugly…"

If her mate was upset with her grand display of emotional distress he did not project it, he simply folded at the waist and sat down beside her on the bench. " You are quite far from being gruesome, Nyota. You are in fact the most stunningly beautiful woman I have ever seen."

She wiped angrily at her face with the back of her hand and sniffed. " Don't just say stuff to make me feel better, Spock."

She started to stand with thoughts of redressing and returning the swimsuit to the rack when he caught her arm.

" Vulcans do not lie, Ashayam." he stated calmly pulling her into his lap and turning to face them towards the mirror. " Nor are we prone to making causal statements about one's aesthetic appeal."

He pulled her back towards his chest and she felt the hot lump of his growing erection rub up against her butt as he guided her rest back along his chest. Laying his head on her shoulder Spock nuzzled her cheek and looked at their reflection in the mirror. " You feel what the sight of your body does to me? It's involuntary, I cannot help it." He took her small hand and rubbed it up his thigh until she reached his throbbing manhood.

" I can't help wanting to mount you every time I see you bend over like you are presenting yourself when you are retrieving some fallen item from the floor nor can I ignore it when you sigh softly as you read and knowing that you make the same mournful sound when I do this to you…"

Spock cupped her breasts, still large and a considerable handful from lactating to feed their youngest and brushed his thumbs over the sensitive nipples. Her breath caught before the sigh he referenced left her lips. The towering alien pushed up against her rear as she arched into the sweltering touch of his fondling hands as she had so many times before. It was a heated dance they had done many times before and she was happy this time to let him lead.

He hummed while pawing at one mound and rolling the other's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, huffing at the sight of her milk streamed out onto the floor in a pale, white arc as the rest dribbled down onto his fingers. " Look at your body, Nyota. It's so strong, so versatile, it has carried my seed to term three time over, a feat that I doubt most other human females could perform and fed them from your breasts with your rich, saccharine milk." Twisting her up in his arms with in his hold, Spock bent her torso to the side as he brought his burning mouth down onto her nipple and suckled hungrily at the fat tit, humming as she gasped at his coarseness.

" Spock! Pehkaya mon tor!" Nyota bit her lip and squirmed as her mate milked her with his mouth, flicking his scratchy tongue over the bud and drew harder than any of their kanlar ever could.

He released it with an obscene smack only to turn her body and latch on to the other, sucking greedily with quick, jerky tugs before slowly his jaw to draw the hot, sticky cream down his throat. She inhaled sharply and knitted her fingers in his hair. " Spock, that's for our safu…!"

Spock growled, his mouth still full of her soft, supple tissue with his tongue pushed up around the milky nubbin before releasing his treat with a disgruntled snarl. " These were mine long before Safu was even conceived and I have it in mind to reclaim everything he and his siblings took from me."

A finger brushed across the thin cotton fabric of her briefs and she jerked at the unexpected touch though that didn't deter Spock from continuing to stroke her slit through the moistened material.

" Milk thief!" she whined as he continued his aggressive nursing at her heavy laden bust. She could feel them letting down and filling the empty ducts, answering the call of his hungry mouth's insistent suckling.

He continued like this for a while, drinking and stroking her in a way he had never had the nerve enough to do before. When they made love and her breast would leak he would only chastely lick away the stray droplets but he grew ever more curious of how it would feel to fuck and feed from Nyota at the same time.

He initially had a different motive in mind though as he dispatch his tongue against her plump, mouthwatering breasts and slid his fingers inside her slick folds. The alien sought to shift the locus of her attention by making Nyota drawn into how her body felt as opposed to how her figure looked.

True, she grew more curvy and less thin with each baby she bore but she carried the extra weight extremely well in his humble opinion and exercised so even through the soft, loosen skin he could feel the firm muscles beneath flexing as he drove himself into her during their lovemaking.

With each metamorphosis of her body Spock took on the joy of experimenting with each new trait. Spanking her more ample behind, guiding her down onto his lok by her wider hips and now consuming her cream like a drunkard would quaff down beer.

Nyota continued to wiggle within his grasp, panting with effort to keep silent in the small mirrored space but when he stood up and freed her from his hold she suddenly mourned the loss of his hands and mouth.

Her disappointment however was short lived as he unbuttoned his pants and drew down the zipper, his straining erection tenting his boxers in an almost comical fashion. Nyota licked her lips as she stared at his lok with hungry eyes of her own. Watching from the vantage of the dressing room mirrors the tall, brooding Vulcan pulled his erection free, stroking it with one hand as he ran the other over his wife's body.

" Forgive me, I shouldn't be so coarse with you but your presence reduces me to such actions." he whispered, his sweet breath hitching in his throat as he palmed the silky skin of her stomach which was now wet from the trickling streams of milk that he set flowing from her burdened chest. " I've always enjoyed your body and now in your motherhood, you are richer to my mouth and yield far easier to my touch."

She swallowed as he leaned forward and ran his tongue over her face, lapping up the salty rivulets that ran earlier from her eyes and pressed his burning lok up against her satiny middle. " I don't want you to feel burdened with trying to obtain the body you once had before our kanlar came into being. I enjoy who you are now just as much as I enjoyed who you were then."

He kissed her mouth and pushed away her briefs as she aided in stepping free from them. Spock then palmed her bottom taking a cheek into each hand as he lifted his curvy mate up and onto the head of his cock. Mouthing around Nyota's neck he whispered softly. " I've also had the added pleasure of you being able to take my lok now with no more pain on your part. It was...quite upsetting for me to not be wholly satisfying to you but now…"

Snapping his hips forward, Spock slid into Uhura's sheath with only his knot, ridges and her clamping muscles to slow his progress. Nyota bit his shoulder and moaned into his skin as the feeling of his bumpy lok's thickness filling her to the brim overwhelmed her melancholy.

It was true that sex with Spock before kids had always been a challenge, his alien anatomy and uncomfortable size made Nyota feel a bit like a virgin at time, with the occasional tear. His immense strength did not help things either as he pummeled her snatch with thrusts that were sometimes teeth chattering.

In anticipation of his mating fever, the two had ordered a steroid cream and dermal regenerator which neither wished they would have to use but as Pon Farr took a hold of him Nyota found herself using both every few hours they weren't sleeping or fucking.

But there was a noticeable difference after U' Penda had been born. Their first time back at it, he was extremely gentle but when she was in no more pain than she normally was he melded with her and picked up the pace. After the third time when she willingly rode her Vulcan with verve he had never witnessed, bouncing on him with nothing but a delicious coiling feeling growing in her belly Spock was sure the birth of their first came with an additional wonder.

Spock had changed too. With the new and easy stretch Nyota had after childbirth he seemed less anxious of hurting Nyota and more focused on enjoying her body. Instead of protecting it from his amorous attention, he lavished her like any decent Vulcan male would. No longer did he feel abusive to her sex but loving as he took her anytime that they wished, free of her hisses as he entered her and blessed with the whimpering moans that made him purr.

In the dressing room he maneuvered them back to the bench, picking up his mate and facing her towards the mirror before sinking back into her honeyed slit as he brought her down onto his lap. Clapping a hand over her mouth Spock used the other to hold Nyota's hips in place as he jerked his pelvis against her rump, panting as he fought to remain quiet over the groaning wood beneath them.

The Vulcan glanced over to the mirror and sighed smugly in satisfaction as his wife's body delighted his gaze. She was beautiful in her spirit, lovely in charms and all his. How she could even conceive of being ghastly in his or anyone else's sight was almost insane to ponder.

Maybe she didn't notice him regularly having to level steady steely glares at the males passing by the couple, thinking that because he was a Vulcan that he would be easily intimidated. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. If provoked he would defend and protect his mate without a moment's hesitation which one Deltan learned the hard way when he in went in for a hug that was more of a cover for his groping Nyota's rear and was disabled with a particularly painful nerve pinch with Spock frowning minutely above him before walking away like nothing happened.

His wife went above and beyond on in loving him, catering to his needs in a way that feed Spock's fear of ever losing her. " You should watch yourself in the mirror...how salacious you look as you swallow up my lok with your body."

Nyota opened her eyes at his insistent teasing to the sight of her mate pumping his searing cock into the dewy folds of her cunt, her heavy, dripping breasts bouncing and rebounding with each eager thrust of his hips and her soft poochy stomach flexing as it helped to hold the arch in her back. She moaned into his palm and pushed back into his lok wanting more of his verdant member inside her.

" Olaya rom, K'diwa...guv-rik nam-tor pi' wet nurse t'nash veh. Pi' milk maid t'nash veh." he teased, knowing that she would protest to the crudely used nicknames but secretly enjoy it. He especially enjoyed her fussy moaning when he cupped her left breast and lightly pinched its nipple sending milk squirting onto the mirror.

A polite knock sounded at the door. " Excuse me, ma'am? How are the things working out of you? Need another size in something?"

They froze mid-stroke in horror that another person was on the other side of the door. So swept up in the moment they had forgotten they were in public. Their eyes met in the reflection of the messy mirror and Nyota shrugged and shook her head, Spock's large hand still holding her mouth captive from speaking.

Spock swallowed and eyed her swimsuit on the ground. " Yes, everything has been acceptable but I think perhaps my wife will take your offer of additional sizes."

" Ah yes, okay sir. What sizes and what designs?"

Spock's hand left her breast and traveled down to her stomach, lovingly stroking the soft, puffy flesh as he resumed rocking his lok inside her. " We have a size 8 and would like to see a size 6 and 10 for any one piece swimsuits that you have with the color green...and…"

Spock snaked his hand down further and strummed his thumb against her clit, tightening his grip on her mouth as she squirmed away with a muffled whine. "...a medium and large set for bikinis in gold or orange. I think those colors are the most becoming on her skin."

" Very good right away. If you need anything just come out and we'll help." And with that the sales associate went off in search of swimwear while Spock's mouth went off in search for another meal and his lok continued to pushed in search of his wife's orgasm.

He turned to straddle the bench, hooking one long leg over the side and lifted Nyota by the waist with the ease only Vulcan strength could muster. As he did before Spock went back to cupping her bottom and impaling her once more. " You accuse me of being a milk thief? Hardly...not when you're giving it so freely. Just look at you Nyota, you're practically spilling it. Shameful pi'sha'amii..."

" What?! You have been stealing milk this whole time and I'm not your personally little Vulcan milking sheep!"

" I would beg to differ though the implications of you being my sha'amii and our current activity raises some moral questions about my sexual proclivities I think we need not explore..."

She giggled and cut herself off with a sigh as Spock rolled his hips and nibbled at her jaw line. " Yea, you're a regularly country boy...sha'amii fucker…"

Spock narrowed his eyes and snarled at her in mock anger. " Ikap'uh t'du ru'lut, pi'sha'amii!" he threatened darkly grinding his pubic bone against her clit, pumping into her with renewed purpose as he sought to finish them both before the store rep's return.

Nyota hummed and bucked her hips in sync, drinking in the heady feeling of his lust transfused through his fingers as they dug into the meat of her backside while he pushed her down onto his lok with a steady, thumping rhythm. " Nyota, you're wasting milk everywhere." he taunted, observing the white droplets littering their torsos.

" Look pervert I can't help it! You started it flowing and it always takes some time to stop. Beside you know I always leak when we… Spock!"

He leaned forwards towards her chest snuffling between the generous mounds before taking a milky bud into his mouth and humming loudly at the taste of her warm cream coating his tongue. She knew that Spock like most Vulcans was partial to dairy goods but this was ridiculous!

" You're such a titty baby, Spock, you know that!? Get off me!" she whined as she felt her belly knot and buckle as her clit grew hard and tight from his oral assault on her milk supply. The way her alien mate was pulling at her sugary nip had her body shivering in remembrance of his mouth's proficiency on her body before kids.

" I always thought myself to be more of a posterior male myself but as for my growing interest with your bust that is in fact your fault. You should not be so delectable. You've made me into a hedonistic glutton…" He mumbled against her skin, going from one tit to the other, suckling hard as he burrowed his dark, rigid cock inside her.

She whined and tried twisting away from his hot lok and mouth but that only made the intensity worse as he fought her by latching on more firmly, greedily guzzling at the surge of liquid that gushed into his maw as he mashed his face into her chest. His hips were relentless as Spock continued to consume his mate's milk, lowering her a bit so he could piston in deeper. She whimpered softly, flushed with embarrassment at Spock's ravishing her in the midst of unsuspecting shoppers as they tried on the department store clothing. At least she hoped they were oblivious to the rhythmic slapping of his hips against her body and his noisy lip smacking not to mention the stifled groans that they both were trying (and failing) hard to suppress.

Spock tilted above her gliding his lok across that delicious spot that hit her clit and stroked that spongy spot inside her pussy with every push and pull that drove her insane. The small human bit her lip fitfully and clawed at his shirt, using all the strength within her not to keen out into the air as he thrusted along that tiny expanse of flesh that made her toes curl.

Looking down at her chest to the slanted brow male, Nyota saw his dark hooded eyes watching her with a slightly depraved curve of his lips as he wallowed in the luscious feel of her body bending to his will. He sped up then with his eyes locked on hers, fucking and sucking her, not slowing until she was arching against his face and jerking with a silent scream as her climax stole her breath away.

Her mate snarled at her breast and followed soon after as her body took a turn at him milking by spasming around his cock. With an alien, gruntal groan Spock tilted her trembling body up so he could watch in the mirror as his lok pulsed and twitched, sending a thick, coursing splatters of white into her seizing womb. She moaned with a hiss as the hot seed seared her insides. " Spock..."

He pulled out before his knot locked inside her flooded channel and groaned as he watched his iridescent semen run from between her rosy nether lips and down his mottled emerald shaft. He brought his breathless wife down onto his body and proceeded to scent mark her with rubbing his jaw along her hair. " T'nash veh Nyota. Du t'nash veh e'tum." And she actually believed him this time.

Nyota panted against Spock's rumbling chest as he ran his smooth hands over her small back and tousled hair. " Ashyam, por shinsarat nash veh."

" No you're the one driving people crazy, Spock! I wasn't the one coming into dressing rooms and dicking people down as they tried fruitlessly to find a swimsuit that fit."

Spock huffed in amusement at her assessment of the past 11 minutes and curled his fingers into her long, raven locks. " Du vaksurik Nyota, du e'tum t'nash veh."

She tilted her head into the touch of his left hand and he moved his hands to cup her face, stroking his thumbs over her high cheeks bones. " Thank you, baby. Sometimes it's hard to feel beautiful though...between work and the kids it gets hard to see what you or anyone else ever saw in me that was beautiful."

He blinked sleepily at her, his face a mess of spilt milk along the prickly stubble of his five o'clock shadow and sighed as he relaxed against her. She could feel the tingle of his psionic energy buzz through his fingers as he lowered the wall bridling the tumultuous Vulcan emotions housed within him so he could further express his own feelings with his wife. It was taxing to hold his emotions just so that they weren't overwhelming them both but necessary for his human mate's own emotional health. She needed security and she needed his love and breaching the mental safeguards jailing his Vulcan passion was a small and very rewarding price to pay for his Nyota's wellbeing.

" Nyota you are...a wonderful enigma to me. Just as I sense I could love you no more than I do in a moment, I find myself corrected by you giving all of yourself so freely to me. It is not only humans who fear inadequacies but Vulcans as well. I was concerned that I would be too overbearing in my practice of a logic lead lifestyle, too cold and stern for you to thrive in the coolness of it but you proved me wrong and pleasantly so. Nor did I imagine that you were be able to enjoy me as you do now, free from the painful burning stretch my lok caused within you but now, a lot has changed and this change has been good."

He licked at her neck and Nyota could feel his jaw ticking with tension as he held himself back from marking her along the thick band of muscle. She presented her neck willingly to teeth and he made a frustrated groan that sounded like an angry alligator as he thought better of biting her here in 'public'.

She kissed his forehead when he pouted away from her neck, straddling him so that her breasts lay on either side of his head. His dark eyes fluttered closed with the nictitating membrane sliding shut and nuzzled into her bosom with a contented purr.

" I just get frustrated with myself and my body sometimes. I wish I had no stretch marks on my ass or that my stomach was flat again and my boobs, ugh! With this new size my back aches and I'm always leaking through my uniform anytime I hear crying!"

Spock nodded in understanding, rubbing at the pebbled flesh in question, using the residual saliva and milk lubricating his movements. " It is a biological reaction but that fact makes it no less vexing I suppose. The kanlar appreciate your preservation with having to put up with such irksome realities. I too appreciate it. It is not a duty I could take from or off of you and I thank you for such selflessness in your young motherhood, K'diwa."

She leaned closed and kissed him, his mouth unnaturally sweet from her milk and she felt herself baulking away from his face when another knock sounded from the door. They froze again, looking from their faces to the mirror reflecting the sticky tangled mass of their bodies as they remembered why they rushed fucking each other in the first place.

Spock's eyebrows furrowed as the knock came again and whispered. " vesht dungi ki'gla-tor nash-veh…"

Nyota looked at him with a look of shock as he tried to throw her under the bus in a single statement, hissing quietly as she scolded him. " Oh no you don't! I'm not the one using the other like a bottomless mimosa pitcher on a Sunday brunch outing! Shame on you Spock!"

" Ma'am? Sir? I have those swimsuits you requested...it took me a while because the computer said that they were in stock but the sizes you requested in the colors you wanted were spread throughout the store. I knew I would have to retrieve them later anyways so I went and got them. Probably somebody thinking about them and putting them back where they don't belong I guess...you want me to hand them to you?"

Nyota glared in shock at her husband as he did not meet her eye. " You planned fucking me here, didn't you?!"

" I cannot deny wanting to do so. As for the clothing, I am sorry to make the sales representative labor so intensively… I only sought to buy myself some time should we..."

" Incredible…" Nyota said shaking her head in irritated amusement.

She stood up, grunting as she felt his hot, pearly seed trickle out and down her leg. Gross. " Uhh, I just started to take off my top could you throw them over the top of the door and I'll catch them?

" Yes, of course. You ready?"

Spock stood beside Nyota handing her a four wet wipes from out of her dual use diaper bag purse and nodded in response to catching the tossed swimsuits. " Yeah just throw them over, that's great."

As the rep launched the colorful nylon costumes across the threshold Spock caught and collect them while Nyota cleaned up herself and the room. Stuffing the used wipes in a dirty diaper bag Nyota turned to face her stoic looking husband. He had redressed as well with not a hair out of place and only his blushing cheeks to tell of his lecherous deeds. " The suits are arranged by color and size starting with…"

" No you don't." she said jabbing a finger into his chest stunning the guilty Vulcan to silence. " You'll be buying me every swimsuit that fits here! And lunch! And gallon of water!"

He looked at her gently and nodded headed towards the door. " Ha, Adun'a. I won't be joining you in lunch however, as I am already full. Perhaps I will catch you again around dinner time?"


End file.
